


Family Ties

by RobinTrigue



Series: Emotionally Supportive Shorts [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Past Abuse, Recovery, Support Systems, The Wyatt Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Braun and Luke sometimes meet up, since the Orton thing happened. It feels important somehow.





	

Luke and Braun sometimes met up, never for too long though. They didn't really want it to be like old times. "We used to sing this song together," Braun said at Sasha's entrance. They had fast forwarded through the men's matches, not having any interest in reviewing tape tonight. Luke took a swig of his beer.

"Do you have any memories that aren't about him?" he asked. Braun shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess it takes time." A pause. "There's this little redhead on Raw, keeps reminding me of Erick."

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"Erick? No. You're the first person I, well..."

"I hope he's been watching."

Braun said nothing. He knew Luke would still be reeling, still full of false hope that Erick could think rationally about the Family. He toyed with the small tortilla chip he'd been slowly turning between two fingertips for ten minutes now, then carefully set it down.

"I'd better go. It's getting late."

The sun was still out, and the match on the DVR wasn't finished yet, but Luke didn't say anything about that. Neither of them was fully comfortable around each other. Braun wondered sometimes if they'd even been friends when they were Family together.

"I'll get your coat."

"Sure, thanks."

"See you next week?" Luke asked.

Braun only hesitated for a second. It wouldn't have to be for long. They could both leave when it became, well... "Sure thing. We'll meet at my place."

**Author's Note:**

> [the iconic sing-along](https://youtu.be/7VGhW_-LIag)


End file.
